Songs in the Night
by SpartanPuppy
Summary: The story follows a 14 year old Pokemon Trainer named Melody Selig and her two pokemon, Cubone and Chespin as they travel, looking for a way back to their home in Pallet town, while constantly in danger of being caught by the Shadow Triad. [Warning: this is the first Pokemon Fan Fic i have ever written so please be kind. constructive criticism is very much appreciated, enjoy!]


The full moon shone down on the sleepy Unovian town. It was the night of her 14th birthday, 8 years after she had been moved here. She hated it here, her only friends where a Cubone, and a Chespin. Both of which she had since she was little.

Cubone glanced over at the 14 year old and made a small whimpering sound, it hated living in the small room which it and the girl had been assigned to, it wanted to train with the girl and Chespin, like a real Pokémon would be doing right about now. It looked back out at the full moon, reminded of the good times before they had been taken so suddenly from their home in the Kanto region oh so long ago.

Chespin sit on the floor, looking at the girl. It had been taken from a faraway region and brought to be with this girl… life had gone good for a month or two, but then... They had been taken. It had not been able to protect its trainer from the three men that had so forcefully taken them. It hated itself for that.

The girl gazed out the window. It had been 8 long years since she had been forced to move here, away from her family and everything she had ever known. It was lucky that the Shadow Triad had let her keep her Pokémon, they had been so against it but eventually she had persuaded them. She glared at the full moon, for it was under this very full moon that she had been taken by those so called Shadow Triad. She wanted so much to escape now. "Tonight. Tonight we will get out." She said to herself, she had tried many times to escape, but had always gotten caught. She looked at Chespin and Cubone. "Come on you two, we're escaping tonight." She said in a hushed voice, she didn't want to alert any of the Shadow Triad that she was trying to escape again, they could be watching at any time and from anywhere.

"Get into the pokeballs" she said, holding out the pokeballs for the two to get inside. Both Pokémon nodded and went into the pokeballs with no question "I know we'll escape this time." She mumbled going to the window. She was at least 3 stories up in the building, but she knew how to get down, climbing the wall was the easy part, the hard part was running through the open ground without being seen.

She carefully picked her way down from her room's window, landing silently on the ground and immediately sheltering herself in the shadows. _If I can just get past the gate… I'll be free finally._ She looked around, not seeing anyone she snuck out, sprinting fast and silently to the next shadowed area, until she could see the gate clearly… it was a straight shot, this was the part where she kept getting caught on… the lights would always give her away.

First she made certain that there were absolutely no people in the square, there was no movement, a straight shot from where she was to the gate. She went for it, running as fast as she could, but right before she reached the gate someone stepped out in front of her.

Both her and the boy went tumbling to the ground, she wanted to get up and continue running but she had no idea who she had just bumped into so she stayed still, awaiting a punishment if it had in fact been one of the Shadow Triad.

The boy who she had bumped into shook his head; he got up off the ground, picking up the hat he had lost in the process of being bumped into "oh I had not expected someone to be out this late…" he looked down at the girl with his gray-blue eyes. "Do you need help?"

She looked up at him "O-Oh!? Uh… no not at all!" she quickly scrambled up, very relieved that he was not one of the Shadow Triad, she glanced restlessly at the gate, but she wouldn't be rude and run away.

This boy had long…. Uh…. _Green_… hair, which she was quite skeptical at, who would want Green hair? But then again, she knew quite a few people with strange hair colors. He first noticed her pokeballs "You have Pokémon I see…"

"Well… yes. I do have Pokémon." She looked around nervously, the longer she stood here the more of a chance she had of being caught. "Hey, who are you anyway?" she asked, this strange guy seemed rather suspicious, and she knew he did not live here in Accumula town

"My name is N." he responded with an even voice.

N…. that was a strange name.

"I guess I should be asking you that same question" he continued.

"Oh right. My Name's Melody." She had not even thought of introducing herself until just now… oh how she hoped that this N character didn't have a connection with the Shadow Triad.

"Your Pokémon seem to be in a hurry to leave." He stated out of the blue.

"What?" she looked at the pokeball she kept Cubone in. _of course they are in a hurry, we could get caught at any moment, but… how could this freak tell?_

N sighed "Your Pokémon. They are trying to talk to you… You must not hear them either. How sad."

_What is he talking about? Is he crazy? Pokémon talking? _Melody backed away now "I really must get going now!" she glanced at the gate then back at N.

"Of course." He nodded then turned away walking off deeper into the town.

Melody sighed in relief. _What is with that guy?_ She hurried the rest of the way out of the town, luckily the Shadow Triad had not been around this night. She ran as fast as she could into route 2, she only stopped to rest once she was almost to Striaton City, She felt safer now that there was an entire route between her and Accumula town and the Shadow Triad… and the strange N character…

Her Cubone let itself out of its pokeball now. It looked at her with its usual lonely gaze. Melody sighed leaning up against a tree "well… we're finally free, Cubone." She now put the worries out of her mind, for the first time since she could remember, she actually felt safe. With Cubone next to her and her Chespin with her, and away from the Shadow Triad, she could rest.


End file.
